Nearly Lost My Way
by calikocat
Summary: A few scenes at the Cleveland Slayer House that didn't fit into 'Getting There' and they won't fit in the next fic either. Sequel to 'Getting There' part of the 'Destination' series.


Nearly Lost My Way

calikocat

Word count: 1343

A/N: Wanted to address a couple of things with this little fic. Things that I couldn't fit into _Getting There_.

XXX

Puck jumped a bit when his phone went off; playing his general tone for incoming calls which meant no one in his contacts was calling him. "Puck."

"Hey..." The voice was familiar. "It's Dave. David Karofsky."

Well...that was... "Okay...What's up? And how did you get my number?"

"Asked Kurt for it."

Huh. "So...what did you want?"

A moment, a pause, "Can we talk?"

"You got me on the phone dude."

"Right...I uh...I heard you and Abrams were together."

"Are, as in present."

"Right...I just...How do you handle it?"

Puck resisted the urge to stare at his phone in confusion. Artie's look from across the table was confused enough for both of them. "Handle what Karofsky?"

"Being gay...and still being such a badass."

"First of all, I'm not attracted to all guys. Artie is my exception. Artie is my everything. Artie is the only guy I even notice." When Artie smirked at him Puck made an obnoxious kissy face at his boyfriend. "So, not exactly gay. Just really into Artie."

"But you're such a badass and Abrams is..."

"Dude, Artie is a badass. More than me even. Guy can make me scream and pass out from sex. That makes him the biggest badass that ever assed."

"That doesn't even make sense." Artie murmured, blushing, before going back to his homework. "Don't say ass when the kids are nearby."

Puck waved him off. "So what exactly do you want to know, for real?"

"I...you're just..." A sigh. "Sometimes I'm not sure how to handle it. Being a jock and being gay. I wanted to know how you did it."

"By not giving a fuck what anyone else says or thinks. Who's giving you trouble?"

"Just some homophobes on the team. My coach is okay with it though, he's got a brother that's gay. So it's not like I'm getting hazed. The one time they tried it Coach nearly kicked the guy off the team."

"So you've got a support system?"

"My dad...he's supportive, even though he doesn't get it. Mom still wants to cure me...what about your parents?"

"Dude, if I never see my dad again I'll be a happy Puck. My mom loves Artie and the second its legal in Ohio she'll be planning our wedding."

"What about your friends in Cleveland, bosses? No one messes with you?"

"My bosses, Spike and Xander, have been together for almost a decade. And if we all go out and anyone hassles us Spike generally throws them through something and then Xander has to pay for damages."

"Sounds like a scary guy."

"No, what's scary is when Xander gets pissed. Guy has this whole pirate thing going on, wears an eye patch. When he gets mad, he gets quiet, crazy calm and intense and when he talks you wanna beg for forgiveness. I've seen him reduce these huge guys, like gangbangers and stuff to tears, just by talking to them."

"Whoa."

"Hey, if you want you can meet them."

"What?"

"You don't have any gay friends, besides Kurt right? And while I love the guy he's not someone you can just chill and watch a game with."

Puck did his best to ignore the choked sound Dave made. "Yeah...that...thanks man. I could really use someone like that."

"No problem Dave. Just let me know when you're in Cleveland, we can hang with the guys, play Halo. Maybe someone will actually beat Artie for once. The only time I win is when he lets me...or I distract him."

"Halo King." Artie punched the air.

"Yeah...thanks. I'll do that. Really Puck, that means a lot."

"You're welcome dude." He hung up and shook his head. "That was one strange conversation."

"He okay?"

"I think so."

Artie swallowed. "Did you just talk him back from the edge?"

"Nah, don't think it was that bad yet. I think Dave was just...a little overwhelmed? Needed someone to talk to." He put his phone back on the table and looked at Artie. "No one seems to realize how much work it takes to be a badass."

"Or pretend to be one."

Puck snorted. "Please, I don't pretend. I am a badass."

"Oh I know, but like you said, I am too. Since I can make you scream and pass out."

Puck shuddered a bit and glanced around the library. "Not a kid in sight."

"We are not having sex in the library."

"Oh come on Artie. Spike and Xander have had sex in the library."

"Do I even wanna know how you know that?"

"Dawn walked in on them...well actually she picked the lock when they locked themselves in the library so she could watch."

Artie grinned. "How's your magic?"

"I can probably keep the door stuck so no one can open it."

Artie hesitated for a moment. "Make sure none of the kids are in here...or Andrew."

"On it...do I need to grab some lube?"

"Dude, please, I always have lube with me, because you're insatiable. "

"You love it."

Artie fixed him with a look and a knowing smirk. "Yeah. I do."

And there was no more need for words.

xxx

Puck's phone rang; it was Connor's ring tone. He glared at where it was sitting harmlessly on the desk of their room. He didn't move to answer it; too preoccupied with Artie's dick inside of him and feeling how deep it would go.

Artie pulled out and slammed in again. "Could be important." The younger man's voice whispered at his ear. They were lying on their sides, Artie behind him, slender hands locked onto Puck's hips, dragging him into every one of Artie's thrusts."

"Then he can call Xand-err!" The name became scrambled when Artie bit down on his neck. "Shit man! Warn a guy."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Spike is a bad influence on you-" He gasped again after a particularly sharp jab. "Baby, you are gonna kill me."

One of those hands with their slender fingers that knew just how to make Puck scream reached for his cock and squeezed...and Puck screamed. Artie's thrusts came faster until he screamed as well, joining on Puck's last note. "Dead yet?"

"Nngh."

Artie laughed.

Then there was a knock on their door. "Oi, put some clothes on! Something happened in Lima." Spike's voice was urgent...worried.

Puck scrambled from the bed, somehow managing to cover Artie before he opened the bedroom door, still naked. "What happened in Lima."

Spike ogled him, simply because he was Spike. "Connor was visiting Unique this weekend. Had to kill a demon in front of her and the rest of the Glee club."

"Shit."

"Gets better."

"Better how?" Artie asked form the bed.

"Your friend Finn helped take the demon out. Tackled it and gave Connor a chance to rip its head off."

"So...no one's hurt?"

"Nope...but looks like we're going to offer Finn a job."

Puck and Artie shared a look and Puck grinned. "Connor suggested we open a Potential House in Lima, keep the baby-baby slayers away from the Hellmouth. You gonna put Finn in charge of that?"

"Possibly. Either way Connor wants to be there until Unique graduates, he can help Hudson along until he gets his feet wet."

"Awesome...so...why do we need clothes?"

Spike smirked. "Because you're friends and your little brother are downstairs waiting for you to give the speech."

"The world is older than you know?"

"That's the one."

"Right. Clothes. Be down soon." He shut the door in Spike's face. "You ready for this?"

Artie grinned, already half dressed, "Bring it."

XXX


End file.
